Return of the Lost
by Megasarian
Summary: the story of twin princesses who run to find love who fight to save friends and who , in the end, come out the strongest . X-overs in later chapers my friends. inutashio/kagome esther/able yuki/kaname oc/oc
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Raedan.

"Kagome, Raven get in here ," a tall slightly graying woman, called to the twin sisters, sitting in their prison of roses on the grounds of the castle in which she served.

It was the farthest the were allowed out of doors. The twins had black-blue hair and were identical right down to their icy blue eyes. Both were proud princesses though neither were very compliant or obedient. Raven however was the more deadly as she had trained her whole life to protect her twin, and as such wasn't very adept at socializing.

The secret of the princesses was, as a result of a curse placed on them at birth by their father's jealous ex-lover, that they were immortal, supernatural beings. Kagome was a minor god in terms of power and Raven was a siren eternal.

"Your father is asking for you," the maid said, leading them through the kitchen to the main hall.

"oh joy, come Kagome lets go see what daddy wants to force on us this time," Raven said.

" I have a feeling it's going to highly piss us off,"Kagome sighed. The sisters walked to their father's study hand in hand a dreading what their father would tell them.

Kagome stared straight ahead, eyes unfocused while Raven looked to her sister with worried eyes. She knew some how, something serious would happen that night. They stepped through the door hiding both the growing apprehension and obvious irritation. They smiled hoping to fool the ignorant king.

" Hello my dear daughters," he said cheerily.

"Father," they greeted in unison.

"There will be a ball here to night, you will both dress accordingly. I have an announcement to make at mid-night. And both of you, please play nice,"he said in a commanding voice.

"Father," Raven growled, her eyes tinting to a dark blue, "you enjoy making life painful for us don't you?"

"Raven if father let us wear battle gear and carry weapons you will still hate it, just as I would," Kagome said. The two left he study and walked away to their rooms, laughing bitterly. What Kagome had pointed out was true, Raven hated balls for they included people. Whining , simpering, spoiled rich people who knew nothing of strength or honor. Kagome hated them because she hated watching people who cold be with who ever they so chose and yet she as royal as she was could not have the one person she truly loved.

He was the second prince of the west and, though it was a different type,he matched her in power and shared their curse of immortality.

" Kagome are you thinking of Inutashio again," Raven asked crossing the room to comfort her sister.

"How can I help it, the only man I love is already engaged. Not like I am good enough for him anyways,"Kagome said brokenly as shining tears trailed down her pale cheeks. Raven looked at her sister, saw the glistening tears,and grew more enraged at their father.

" He isn't engaged. Father only told you he was to keep you in line. He knows if he has you under his thumb he has me to and I am the biggest threat to his rule yet,"Raven said.

"Father is a bastard, thank you for telling me," Kagome chuckled.

Knocking alerted them to the time and they quickly righted themselves and called to the maids to enter. After hours of bathing and being pinned, locked, tied, and buttoned into place they stood ready and looking like fallen angels. They were dressed in long silver dresses and velvet chokers that matched the vibrant blue of their eyes and held their family crest. They descended the stairs and walked to the grand ball room to await announcement.

" I present the princesses Kagome sakura and Raven Megas Higurashi," the door man said with a small smile. Kagome was trembling very slightly and held Raven's arm. Raven stepped forth with her power dominating everything and her head held high. They stepped past the growing crowd and up to their obviously intoxicated father. Before they could confront him about his lies a second pair entered the room.

"Announcing princes Inutashio and Sesshomaru of the west," the door man called. Kagome looked away quickly before her tears could spill over. The man she was in love with stood only ten yards from her and yet to her it seemed miles. ' so close,' she thought, 'and yet still so very far away'

" Let the festivities begin! At mid-night I have an announcement,"the king said triumphantly. Kagome and Raven left his side to talk.

"Kagome, I just know he has arranged marriages for us. I don't know how violent you plan to get but I will not marry for anything less than true love,"Raven said.

"Yeah I have the feeling that announcement is going to change every thing for us,"Kagome said.

Kagome thought hard for a long moment then she turned to Raven her mind made up and gave her a knowing look.

"If we are right, then we go to the shiro understand? We jump from the back window and vacate the lands,"she said, " We are not weapons or bargaining tools, and we take orders from no one." The two danced secretly dreading mid-night. They didn't want to leave their lands but they knew they might have no other option. Kagome truly hoped that their father would have more sense than to try and force them to marry but it didn't change her feeling.

"Kagome you have that look, the one that says you know whats about to happen," Inutashio said.

"My father is very likely going to announce min and my sisteres arragned engagements. If that happens we are leaving, neither of us will marry for anything that isn't love," Kagome said. Three minutes into her next dance the clock tolled mid-night. The king stood and called the room to silence.

" I have joyous news! My daughters are to be married. Kagome weds sir Naraku and Raven weds Lord hiroshi," he said.

It was quiet all of three seconds until twin power filled auras over took the room nearly choking the king with their pure rage.

" I should have guessed," the two yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

my dear loyal fans. due to some outstanding circumstances this profile along with my other account Raedan Megas will cease to be opperative. It appears that one of my siblings has managed to hack both accounts and has been taking credit for the works there in. fear not i shall be back under a new name and hopefully i wont get jacked. fair farren. If i followed you through this account or the other i will follow you on my new one

until we meet again

Raevyn Blackthorn- hint hint


End file.
